


Niespodziewane Koszty Przyjaźni

by Toootie



Series: DREAMS COME TRUE [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, macki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Rzut oka w przeszłość.





	Niespodziewane Koszty Przyjaźni

Sherlock miał dziewięć lat i czuł się ostatnio… jakoś inaczej. Przypisywał to jednemu, niecodziennemu zdarzeniu- zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś. Wreszcie.  
Ten ktoś nazywał się Peter Murdoch i chodził z nim do klasy.  
Wyszło mu to jakoś tak, mimochodem - bez poczucia, że włożył w to jakikolwiek wysiłek. Nie spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu poza szkołą, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, Peter- miły i trochę nieśmiały chłopiec o delikatnej budowie i piegowatej cerze rudzielca (którym, o dziwo, nie był) bardzo chciał, żeby Sherlock go polubił i próbował to osiągnąć wszelkimi znanymi sobie sposobami.  
To było miłe i do tej pory niespotykane doznanie- Sherlock nie przywykł do takiej atencji, bo do tej pory nie znajdował powodu, by zabiegać o cudzą przychylność, a kiedy nawet spróbował sprawić, żeby ktoś go zaakceptował- okazywało się szybko, że coś w nim irytuje i odstrasza innych.  
Dlatego teraz nie wybrzydzał, tylko był zaintrygowany nowością. Pomimo tego, że Peter był od niego głupszy, a jego zainteresowania ograniczały się prawie wyłącznie do grania na komputerze oraz oglądania horrorów, Sherlock chciał go poznać i zrozumieć, co stoi za jego sympatią i czym różni się od innych dzieci. Dlatego ucieszył się, gdy w kwietniu Peter zaprosił go do swojego domu na noc.  
Sherlock wiedział, że jest to często praktykowany zwyczaj i też chciał go spróbować, nawet, jeśli miał się okazać stratą czasu, bo nie podobało mu się, że jest z czegoś tak zupełnie wykluczony, że nie może sobie wyrobić na ten temat zdania.  
Do tej spory spał w jednym pokoju tylko z Mycroftem, a on się przecież nie liczył, bo był jego bratem i nie miał innego wyjścia- musiał go znosić.

Tego roku koniec kwietnia był wyjątkowo ciepły, a powietrze często pachniało ozonem, z powodu burz.  
Peter mieszkał z rodzicami i dwoma starszymi siostrami w niedużym, nieciekawym i pomalowanym na biało domu na przedmieściach Londynu. Który -dla równowagi- otoczony był wielkim i bardzo interesująco zarośniętym ogrodem, pełnym życia i malutkich stworzonek, których obserwacja zajęła obu chłopców na dwie godziny.  
Co prawda Sherlock szybko zaczął podejrzewać, że zainteresowanie jego kolegi jest tylko odbiciem jego własnego, ale właściwie mu to nie przeszkadzało- nie miał nic przeciwko publiczności (byle zachowywała cierpliwość), kiedy obserwował Omocestus viridulus w jego naturalnym środowisku.  
Niestety cierpliwość Petera utrzymała się tylko do zachodu słońca i gdy jego gość przyznał, że niewiele widzi, a światło latarki zwabia nie te owady, o które mu chodziło, zarządził:  
\- Robiliśmy to co ty chcesz, to teraz robimy co ja chcę.  
Sherlock wydął usta w grymasie oburzenia, ale cóż mógł poradzić?  
Nie chciał wracać do domu, bo musiałby zadzwonić po Mycrofta, żeby go podwiózł i przyznać tym samym, że nie potrafił wytrzymać nawet kilku godzin w towarzystwie jedynej osoby spoza rodziny, która chciała mieć z nim do czynienia.  
Być może w grę wchodziły także i inne powody- ale chłopak nie był obecnie w wieku, w którym analizuje się swoje motywacje. Dlatego, choć niechętnie i ze skwaszoną miną, zgodził się, żeby teraz robili to, co zaproponuje ten drugi.  
Najpierw oznaczało to zjedzenie kolacji- w towarzystwie rodziców i sióstr Petera. Sherlock nie był głodny, nasycił się dwoma kęsami pieczeni i przez resztę posiłku mógł (utrzymując pozory zainteresowania jedzeniem grzebiąc niemrawo w talerzu) do woli oddawać się zajęciu dużo ciekawszemu, czyli- obserwacji zwyczajnej rodziny w jej naturalnym środowisku.  
To po ojcu, rudzielcu z niebieskimi oczami, Peter odziedziczył karnację i rodzaj skóry, ale kolor włosów (ciemnobrązowe) i oczu (piwne) dostał po matce. Jego siostry natomiast były kopiami matki- na szczęście dla nich- jak mógłby przyznać Sherlock, gdyby oceniał wygląd pod kątem estetyki.  
Nie musiał na szczęście brać udziału w rozmowie przy stole- pozostali z powodzeniem zapełniali każdą chwilę ciszy, więc nie musiał się pilnować, tak jak w innych miejscach, gdzie czasem musiał chodzi ze swoimi rodzicami i gdzie nikt nie mówił z pełnymi ustami, nie przekrzykiwał pozostałych, ani nie śmiał się tak, że sztućce wpadały mu pod stół - ale Sherlock zaczynał przyznawać, że tutejsza atmosfera bardziej mu odpowiada.  
Ponieważ nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi, mógł jeść ile chciał (a raczej- nie chciał) i gapić się do woli, na kogo miał ochotę. Poza tym kiedy ludzie tyle mówili, ujawniali bardzo dużo informacji, na ogół zupełnie zbędnych, nieprzydatnych, ale pozwalających zapełnić wiele luk w wiedzy na tematy, które go autentycznie interesowały- jak na przykład to, czemu Peter chce się z nim zadawać.  
\- Peter nie lubi sportu.- powiedziała na przykład jego matka, z uśmiechem skierowanym wprost do Sherlocka i ten poczuł, że odruchowo odpowiada jej takim samym. Zaskakując samego siebie tą reakcją.- Ty też nie wyglądasz na sportowca. To nic złego. Uważam, że rozwijanie tylko jednego aspektu…  
\- Mamo…- wyjęczał z boku Peter, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony tematem.  
\- No tak.- pani Murdoch uśmiechnęła się czule do syna.- To jak, przyjaźnicie się teraz?  
Sherlock mruknął coś niewyraźnie, spuszczając spojrzenie na talerz, na którym aranżował własnej jedzenie tak, żeby wyglądało, że jest go mniej niż w rzeczywistości- sztuczka, której nauczył się już dawno.  
W tej samej chwili Peter prawie wykrzyknął:  
\- Tak! Sherlock zna wszystkie nazwy owadów… i jego brat jest już na studiach, chociaż ma…  
Sherlock prychnął. Mycroft był najgorszym możliwym tematem.  
Kolega zerknął na niego i z niezwykłym, jak na dziewięciolatka wyczuciem i płynnie zmienił temat:  
\- I ma świetne książki w domu. I Małego Chemika. I robił sekcje nietoperza... i…  
Sherlock podskoczył na krześle, niemal strącając przy okazji widelec ze stołu- sądząc po reakcji jego rodziców, sekcja znalezionego na strychu nietoperza (z której osobiście był bardzo dumny) nie była dobrym wyborem tematu do rozmowy z rodzicami kolegi, który być może mógł zostać przyjacielem (Sherlock jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy go wystarczająco lubi, żeby wytrzymać jego głupie i zbyt liczne pytania).  
Peter był tym razem już zbyt podekscytowany ujawnianiem wszystkich interesujących faktów na temat przyjaciela, żeby zauważyć jego popłoch, ale na szczęście jego mama uznała najwyraźniej, że jej syn przesadza, albo nie chciała psuć przyjemnej atmosfery i puszczała mimo uszu dziwne szczegóły.  
Uśmiechała się do niego dalej, a kiedy jej syn skończył mówić, skomentowała z zadowoleniem:  
\- Peter, nie byłeś taki, odkąd Neal wyjechał… to już rok temu? Jak się przeprowadzili, myślałam, że… Zdziwiłam, się jak mi powiedział…- to mówiła już do gościa, któremu, z niewiadomych przyczyn, zrobiło się ciut niewygodnie. Poczuł ochotę by zdjąć sweter, który nagle wydał mu się drapać go w szyje.  
\- Neal był taki miły i spokojny. Pasowali do siebie z Peterem. Tak szkoda, że musieli wyjechać!- pani Murdoch ewidentnie zapatrzyła się we własne wspomnienia.- Wiesz, przypominasz trochę Neala z wyglądu… prawda?- zapytała nie wiadomo kogo, więc nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Do końca kolacji, Sherlock zaczął mieć podejrzenie- całkiem prawdopodobne- dlaczego Peter chce się z nim przyjaźnić i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.  
Postanowił zająć się tym po powrocie do domu, a na razie-postarać się, żeby nikt się na niego nie obraził. Zwykle to zadanie było wystarczająco trudne, by utrzymać jego uwagę przez jakiś czas.  
Po kolacji Peter pociągnął go za sobą, po wąskich, wyłożonych czerwoną wykładziną schodach do swojego pokoju na piętrze, gdzie okazało się, że dalsza część wieczoru będzie udręką, przynajmniej dla jednego z nich.  
\- Patrz, mam tu telewizor. Rodzice mi dali, jak kupili lepszy…- gospodarz trajkotał, jak najęty, wyciągając z szafki kasety VHS.- Który chcesz? „Zew krwi” czy „Wilkołak w Londynie?”- zademonstrował przy tym oba filmy, podnosząc kasety do góry i Holmes uznał błyskawicznie, że wszystko mu jedno, bo oba miały sugestywnie okropne okładki.  
Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak się nie zorientował, Peter zaczął mu niezbyt składnie opowiadać o ich treści:  
\- Ten jest o facecie, który pojechał z bratem… i szli przez las, kiedy coś na nich wskoczyło. Wiesz… jednemu coś przegryza gardło… miał takie fajne coś w szyi potem, jak się pojawił u brata w szpitalu. Jak już nie żył, rozumiesz? Ekstra film…  
Sherlock nie próbował nawet zrozumieć następstwa zdarzeń, tylko westchnął i przerwał ten koszmar:  
\- Ten. Możemy obejrzeć ten.  
Usiedli na podłodze wyłożonego zielono- niebieską wytartą i zaplamioną wykładziną, niewiele więcej, niż dwa metry od niskiej szafki, na której stał nieduży, odrapany telewizor.  
Następny kwadrans spędził na zastanawianiu się, czy gdyby wybrał ten drugi, byłoby mu lepiej, ale nie mógł mieć pewności, więc siedział cicho i miał zamiar przetrwać jakoś te półtora godziny.  
A potem na ekranie pojawił się wielki czarny pies z błyszczącymi oczami i … Sherlock, który szczycił się niewzruszoną pewnością, że nie istnieją żadne nadprzyrodzone stwory, przestraszył się tak bardzo, że prawie krzyknął.  
Peter, który prawie cały czas gadał o tym, co pojawi się zaraz na ekranie, dzięki czemu nie zauważał irytacji przyjaciela, natychmiast zarejestrował jego strach i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją:  
\- No! Ty też się boisz! Mówiłem, to jest ekstra film.  
A Sherlock, który do tej pory był po prostu trochę zirytowany, teraz… czuł się głęboko zawstydzony swoim przerażeniem oraz przestraszony, że jeśli będą dalej to oglądać, znów się ośmieszy. To ostatnie przeważyło szale- wybuchnął złością:  
\- Wcale, że nie! To głupi, głupi film! Wilkołak nie istnieją, a nawet jeśli tak, to i tak byłoby niemożliwe, żeby… nie będę tego oglądać.-zakończył z wściekłością, bo zabrakło mu argumentów, toteż po prostu odwrócił się plecami do telewizora stojącego na wysłużonej szafce.  
Peter zaśmiał się krótko i niezbyt przyjemnie i oglądał film dalej, ale im dłużej jego kolega się dąsał (tak ekspresyjnie, jak tylko dał rade), tym częściej popatrywał na niego, zamiast na ekran przed sobą.  
\- Sherlock?- zaczął po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach.- Dobra, to wyłączę.- powiedział cicho, z rezygnacją.  
Sherlock, który cały ten czas tylko udawał brak zainteresowania- chcąc nie chcąc słyszał, co się działo na filmie i musiał sobie to wyobrażać, co przerażało go nawet bardziej, niż kiedy go oglądał, wykorzystał sytuacje i obrócił się skwapliwie, żeby wyłączyć odtwarzacz.  
Peter miał niezbyt zadowoloną minę, wyciągając kasetę i wkładając ją do pudełka.  
Sherlock natychmiast wykorzystał swoją szansę i zaczął opowiadać o tym, co przeczytał ostatnio w atlasie ludzkiego ciała, który pożyczył od Mycrofta.  
\- Mieliśmy robić, co ja chce! Obiecałeś.- poskarżył się obrażonym tonem Peter. Teraz on wyglądał jak przykład urażonej niewinności.  
Drugi chłopak zacisnął zęby i stłumiał chęć walnięcia go w głowę.  
\- Ale to, co ty chcesz jest nudne!- warknął, zupełnie nie jak mały chłopiec. Podpatrzył ten gest u starszego brata, bo spodobał mu się efekt, jaki wywierało to na innych ludziach.  
\- Nieprawda!- krzyknął Peter, teraz już bliski łez.- To ty się za bardzo boisz. Tchórz!  
Sherlock sapnął z wściekłości i podszedł do półki z książkami, szukając czegoś co go zainteresuje. Dobrze wróżyło to, że stojąca tam kolekcja była dość bogata, bo Peter też lubił książki.  
Kiedy jednak przyjrzał się ich tytułom okazało się, że wszystkie, bez wyjątku, były historiami o nadprzyrodzonych istotach. I wtedy chłopiec przypomniał sobie, że miał nikogo dziś nie wkurzyć i zmienił front.  
\- No dobra. To co chcesz robić?  
Peter zamilkł na chwilę, a potem podszedł do niego i jak gdyby nic się nie stało, wyciągnął jedna z książek z półki.  
\- To ostatnio kupił mi tata.- stwierdził z dumą. – Powiedział, że to czytał, jak był w moim wieku. Niezłe jest… te opowiadania. Bo to są opowiadania.  
Otworzył książkę, której okładka nic Holmesowi nie powiedziała (poza tym, że pewnością nie polubi jej zawartości).  
\- Chciałbym przeczytać więcej jego opowiadań. Ale tata powiedział, że kupi mi następną jak będę miał przynajmniej czwórkę z matematyki na koniec roku.  
Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem, myśląc cierpko: „to mało prawdopodobne”.  
\- Ten Lovecraft napisał też jedną powieść. Tak tu piszą- patrz…  
Sherlock zerknął łaskawie na podsuniętą mu pod nos czarna okładkę.  
\- W górach szaleństwa.- przeczytał napis do góry nogami.- I co z nią?  
Peter aż poczerwieniał z ekscytacji.  
\- Jest świetna! Tata mi opowiadał, że tam były takie straszne pingwiny, które…  
Sherlock poczuł, że nie zniesie już ani chwili dłużej tej bezsensownej paplaniny, która jak podejrzewał musiała być jeszcze gorsza, niż oryginalny tekst jakiegokolwiek opowiadania, które dopuszczono do druku, więc przerwał koledze bezlitośnie:  
\- No dobrze, to może przeczytamy najlepsze opowiadanie?  
Szybko okazało się, że jeśli mają czytać na raz jedną książkę muszą leżeć na brzuchach koło siebie. Na wykładzinie było im twardo, więc wdrapali się na skrzypiące drewniane łóżko i umościli na miękkiej kapie.  
Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Sherlockowi spodobał się „Kolor z przestworzy”. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale zaintrygowało go tajemnica meteoru, który wydawał się możliwy, a potem zaczął się zastanawiać czym mogą być spowodowane te dziwne mutacje i jakoś tak, stopniowo, zapomniał o tym, że czyta coś bezsensownie fikcyjnego.  
Dobrze, że Peter czytał to opowiadanie nie po raz pierwszy ani drugi, bo oczywiście składał litery dużo wolniej, niż kolega, a to szybko stałoby się irytujące, gdyby nie to, że tamten przeglądał opowiadanie bardziej, niż je czytał, smakując najlepsze według niego fragmenty.  
Dlatego, gdy doszedł do końca, Peter z entuzjazmem zaproponował kolejne.  
\- To jest naprawdę straszne!- zanęcił, a Sherlock , zanurzony jeszcze w świecie poprzedniego, nie zaoponował wystarczająco stanowczo. Dlatego przeczytali następne.  
I rzeczywiście- było straszne. Tak bardzo, że Sherlockowi serce zaczęło bić szybciej i zaczął spieszyć się, żeby jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą i dowiedzieć się jak to wszystko się skończy (miał nadzieję, że dobrze).  
Bestie z Dunwich tak bardzo przykuły jego uwagę, że zapomniał, że może po prostu przerwać czytanie w którymkolwiek momencie i zażądać zmiany zabawy.  
Na szczęście od następnego przerażającego opowiadania wybawiła go pani Murdoch, która przyszła im powiedzieć, że powinni zbierać się już do snu, bo jest po dziesiątej.  
Peter oczywiście zaraz zaczął jęczeć: ”Jeszcze chwile, mamo”, ale dla Sherlocka jej pojawienie się było niczym deux ex-machina, ratujące go od kolejnego nieprzyjemnego doświadczenia, więc w potulnym milczeniu poszedł umyć zęby.  
Gdy wrócił do pokoju, mama Petera już przygotowywała mu posłanie na podłodze i Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niej z autentyczną sympatią i podziękował tak, jakby dostał od niej szczeniaczka.  
Potem krótkie moszczenie się, trochę głupiego gadania po zgaszeniu świateł i Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, że dzisiaj nie zaśnie tak łatwo. Peter zasnął prawie natychmiast i nie było sensu go budzić (choć nie starł się specjalnie utrzymywać ciszy), bo i tak zasnąłby znowu od razu a w dodatku byłby zły i jutro miałby pretensje.  
Leżał więc w ciemności, pośród nieznanych szelestów i odgłosów, których identyfikacja zajęła mu myśli na jakiś czas. Często miał problemy z zaśnięciem, za dużo się działo w jego głowie, więc zwykle wykorzystywał ten czas na przypomnienie sobie tego, co się wydarzyło w ciągu poprzedniego dnia. I w trakcie – niepostrzeżenie zasypiał.  
Dzisiaj jednak nie było tak prosto. Cokolwiek próbował siebie przypomnieć, jego umysł był pełen niechcianych obrazów na wpół ukształtowanych mutantów i świecących w ciemnościach, nieuchwytnie groźnych drzew.  
Próbował myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, ale nie potrafił zmusić umysłu do posłuszeństwa i to przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. A tutaj nie mógł wstać i pochodzić po domu, żeby się uspokoić, albo zająć się czymś, co oderwie jego myśli od tego, co chciał z nich wyrzucić.  
W końcu poczuł się tak źle, że wtulił głowę w poduszkę i zaczął płakać. Nawet już nie przejmował się, że ktoś go usłyszy.  
I w końcu zasnął, znużony swoim własnym płaczem, zmęczony niedającym się przepędzić niepokojem. 

 

***

Po szybach domu prześliznął się snop światła z lamp przejeżdżającego samochodu.  
Wszyscy w środku spali – państwo Murdoch w sypialni na dole, dwie siostry Petera- w pokoju obok; nawet Sherlock spał spokojnie, choć na policzku zostały mu jeszcze ślady po łzach, a spod szpary pod drzwiami pokoju ciągnęło chłodnym powietrzem, które poruszało ostrożnie kosmykiem jego włosów.  
Na podłodze obok łóżka było zimnawo i musiał się mocniej owinąć przez sen kołdrą, żeby nie zmarznąć. W tej ciszy słychać było wreszcie cykanie któregoś z zegarów, oddech Sherlocka pogłębił się, a on sam rozluźnił się wystarczająco, by przejść do następnej fazy snu.  
Przez jakiś czas było tak spokojnie, jakby nic złego nie mogło się wydarzyć….  
A potem spod przeciwległej krawędzi łóżka wysunęła się oleiście lśniąca macka.  
To nie było normalne miejsce dla niej, ale też i ona nie wyglądała zwyczajnie- nie była różowawa, wiotka i delikatna i nie miała przyssawek na spodniej stronie- przypominała raczej ogromną, grubą, twardoskórą dżdżownicę, która wiła się powoli i na oślep, szukając czegoś, co mogłaby schwytać.  
Nie wydała żadnego dźwięku, kiedy udało jej się wsunąć pod kołdrę w granatowe gwiazdki, nawet materiał nie zaszeleścił ( był już sprany i miękki, taki, jaki lubił jego właściciel).  
Chłopak spał spokojnie kiedy do tej pierwszej macki dołączyła następną- dużo śmielsza, jakby wiedziała, gdzie ma podążyć. Nagle jego ciało przesunęło się gwałtownie w dół łóżka, pociągnięte za nogi przez coś niewidzialnego i chłopiec zaczął się budzić- poruszył rękami, jakby coś odpychał, a potem przekręcił głowę w bok i otwarł oczy.  
Zanim jednak zdążył rozbudzić się na dobre, albo wydać jakiś alarmujący dźwięk, trzecia macka wyprysnęła spod łóżka i z niesamowitym wyczuciem natychmiast znalazła jego szyję, żeby owinąć się wokół niej, tłumiąc jakikolwiek krzyk.  
Peter zatrzepotał rękami, próbując zerwać z szyi zaciskającą się pętlę. Ale nie miał najmniejszych szans, ponieważ macka nic sobie nie robiła z jego słabych dziecięcych wysiłków i zaciskała się z nieludzką siłą. Jego ciało zwiotczało bardzo szybko, a ręce opadły bezwładnie na pierś. Ale macki to nie usatysfakcjonowało- zaciskała się dalej- lśniąc oleiście w rozproszonym świetle latarni wciskającym się do pokoju przez zasłony.  
Cykanie zegarka nadal było najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem w pokoju. Macka nie przestała zaciskając się wokół szyi Petera, aż nie zmiażdżyła ścięgien i tchawicy, a on stał się nieodwracalnie martwy.  
Wtedy pozostałe macki owinięte wokół jego kostek zacisnęły się na nich mocniej i zaczęły ciągnąć.  
Młode stawy poddały się prawie natychmiast, skóra opierała się tylko odrobine dłużej, ale kiedy wreszcie puściła, można było usłyszeć cichy trzask, jak przy rozdzieraniu sparciałej gumy. W tej samej chwili pojawiał się też krew- ale za to od razu całe mnóstwo. Strasznie dużo, jak na takie małe ciałko.  
Ale to macek nie zaskoczyło- ciągnęły tak długo, nie zważając na krew i to, jak śliska staje się szyja chłopca, aż oddzieliły jego głowę od tułowia.  
Wtedy wreszcie kończyna nie mając już na czym się zaciskać (kręgosłup poddał się przed chwilą z cichym chrzęstem) rozluźniła się i, ubrudzona świeżą krwią, zaczęła pełznąc po łóżku, plamiąc pościel w ślepych poszukiwaniach kolejnego celu.  
Przy tym całym wysiłku zaskakujące było tom jak mało poruszyło się ciało chłopca- głowa została na poduszce (obecnie przesiąkniętej krwią) przekręcona twarzą w stronę drzwi, ciało dalej leżało na plecach z rękami złożonymi niesymetrycznie na wąskiej i nieruchomej piersi.  
Macka znalazła jedną z rąk i wiedziona jakby odruchem błyskawicznie się na niej zacisnęła, w okolicy łokcia. A potem zaczęła ciągnąć…  
W tej samej chwili ożywiły się pozostałe dwie, zaciśnięte wokół kostek.  
Oderwanie ręki trwało dużo krócej, a i krwi polało się już mniej.  
Potem przyszła kolej na następną rękę, a w końcu obie nogi.  
Do czasu, aż całe ciao Petera zostało rozczłonkowane, łóżko wyglądało jak posłanie z rzeźni; pokryta plamami pościel zwinęła się ciasno, zlepiona krwią.  
Jedna ręka chłopca upadła w końcu na podłogę od strony drzwi i coś co wychynęło spod łóżka, błyskawicznie ją porwało, w głąb nieprzeniknionej ciemności.  
Ale cokolwiek z nią robiło, zachowywało absolutna ciszę.  
Macki wiły się po materacu, zsuwając z niego pozwijane prześcieradło szukając czegoś, co mógłby rozerwać na mniejsze kawałki.  
Rozszarpywanie resztek Petera trwało jeszcze ponad godzinę.  
Potem nie zostało z niego nic, poza małymi kawałkami, które zmiażdżone i poszarpane przypominały już tylko pokryte skórą mięso.  
Niestrudzone macki wsunęły się z powrotem pod łóżko, ale nie zniknęły, ani nie poszły spać; czymkolwiek były i z jakiegokolwiek organizmu pochodziły- miały swoje plany i energię na ich realizacje.  
Wysunęły się spod łóżka po stronie posłania Sherlocka, który wciąż spał.  
Ale gdy tylko pierwsza z nich powoli, jakby z wahaniem, uniosła się nad jego kołdrą, zdając się wybierać swój następny cel, Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie i jęknął.  
Macka znieruchomiała na kilka sekund, zawisając nad jego głową i wtedy chłopak się obudził.  
Nie do końca przytomny wymamrotał, podnosząc się z pościeli:  
\- Nie! Zostaw mnie!  
I macka zniknęła. W jednej chwili i bezgłośnie.  
Rozszarpane na kawałeczki zwłoki Petera natomiast nie.  
Sherlock odgarnął spocone włosy z twarzy i rozejrzał się po pokoju bliski paniki. Oddychał szybko i głośno- tak głośno, że słyszał tylko swoje sapanie, nawet cykanie zegara zeszło na dalszy plan.  
\- Pet…-zaczął cicho, ale głos mu zamarł w zaciśniętym gardle, więc przełknął ślinę i usiadł, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to był tylko sen, z którego się obudził i jest bezpieczny, w realności ciemnego nadal, co prawda, ale jednak dziecięcego pokoju, w którym nie ma miejsca na okropne, przerażające potwory spod łóżek.  
\- Peter?..- zapytał, chcąc, żeby ktoś potwierdził jego nadzieje, że jest już bezpiecznie.- Peter?-powtórzył, głośniej i bardziej nagląco.  
Skoro odpowiedziała mu cisza, podniósł się na kolana żeby zajrzeć na materac.  
Było tak ciemno, że na początku zobaczył tylko poskręcaną, skopana pościel, ale po chwili jego oczy zaczęły porządkować plamy bardziej głębokiej czerni na powierzchni łóżka i prawie krzyknął:  
\- Peter? Obudź się.  
Musiał wiedzieć, musiał zdobyć pewność, więc, zataczając się trochę ze zdenerwowania, poszedł do ściany, żeby włączyć górne światło. Lampka ze Spongebobem na biurku byłaby mniej ostateczna, ale musiał widzieć wszystko, co było do zobaczenia, dokładnie.  
Potem odwrócił się przodem do łóżka i kiedy zobaczył, co na nim leży wyraźnie, zaczął wrzeszczeć. 

Prawie natychmiast obudził cały dom.  
Najpierw przybiegła pani Murdoch, bo choć dziewczyny miały bliżej ze swojego pokoju, nie wiedziały, co się dzieje i zwabiła je do pokoju brata tylko ciekawość, a nie- jak w przypadku matki- niepokój, nadal żywy w każdej matce instynkt, by biec tam skąd dochodzi krzyk dziecka.Peter był jeszcze na tyle mały, że pani Murdoch nie zdążyła tego odruchu stracić.  
Choć w tym przypadku to nie jej dziecko krzyczało, była już na schodach, zanim do końca się dobudziła, odczytując właściwie wrzask Sherlocka- jako ostatecznie przerażenie i wołanie o pomoc. To kazało jej reagować natychmiast.  
Chłopiec dalej krzyczał, kiedy otwarła się drzwi, i nie przestał nawet, gdy pani Murdoch nie rozumiejąc początkowo, co widzą jej oczy, zaczęła zadawać gorączkowe pytania.  
Wtedy wreszcie obudził się pan Murdoch; i choć w jego przypadku to była raczej decyzja podjęta przez świadomość, także zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł na piętro równie rączo, jak przedtem jego żona.  
I wtedy usłyszał jak do pierwszego, wysokiego, piskliwego wrzasku dziecka, dołącza drugi krzyk- nieco niższy, jakby wzywający jego, żeby się pospieszył i to sprawiło, że przyspieszył kroku tak bardzo, że prawie wywrócił się na schodach, którymi codziennie od kilku lat wchodził na piętro.  
Kiedy wpadł na korytarz nie rozumiał co widzi- jego córki stały w drzwiach do swego pokoju z lękiem na twarzach, pytając ciągle w kółko:  
\- Co się dzieje?  
I bojąc się przekroczyć próg, by się tego dowiedzieć.  
A w pokoju syna- część widział przez otwarte drzwi… działo się coś strasznego, co sprawiało, że jego, na ogół optymistycznie nastawiona do życia i niełatwa do wytrącenia z równowagi żona trzymała się za włosy, jak postać z jakiejś greckiej tragedii i już nie krzyczała, ale darła się na całe gardło, jakby chciała obudzić wszystkich sąsiadów.  
Stephen Murdoch nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i chciał, żeby pojawił się ktoś, kto mu to wyjaśni.

***

Ale nawet po kilku godzinach, gdy na miejsce przyjechała wezwana przez sąsiadów policja, a później ściągnięci przez nią ratownicy medyczni, nikt nie potrafił mu niczego wyjaśnić, bo to co się stało w pokoju na piętrze w jego własnym domu, wymykało się wszelkim wyjaśnieniom.  
Sherlocka przez ten czas uznano za jedynego możliwego świadka i przesłuchano wielokrotnie, choć powtarzał raz po raz to samo. Tyle , że z coraz większym zmęczeniem, zamykając się powoli przed bodźcami, wycofując z rzeczywistości, która była nie do zniesienia głośna i inwazyjna. Nikt nie uwierzył mu ani przez chwilę, domagając się jakiegokolwiek innego wytłumaczenia, niż to, które podawał, a które nieodmiennie zaczynało się od słów:  
„Przyśniło mi się…”  
Nad ranem przyjechał po syna pan Holmes i zabrał bliskiego utraty świadomości chłopca do domu.  
Oczywiście to nie był koniec całej tej awantury, raczej- początek, ale nawet gdyby Sherlock o tym wiedział, miał by to gdzieś w tamtej chwili.  
Chciał tylko uciec i ukryć się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. 

***

Po upływie tygodnia, który dla Sherlocka składał się z badań, przepytywania przez lekarzy wielu specjalności oraz policjantów i pracowników społecznych, a nawet –tylko raz, na szczęście- przez prawnika, chłopak miał już tak wszystkiego dosyć, że przestał mówić. To był jego jedyny sposób pokazania, że sytuacja go przerasta i ma dosyć wykonywania poleceń, których nie rozumie, albo które go przerażają.  
A zwłaszcza tego, że kiedy już próbuje współpracować z dorosłymi, to żaden mu, do cholery, nie wierzy.  
Nie było mowy, żeby mógł wrócić w tym stanie do szkoły, nikt zresztą tego nie oczekiwał- nikt poza nim samym, bo chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do zwyczajnej codzienności. 

***

 

Kilka dni później, kiedy doszedł do siebie (przynajmniej na pozór) Mycroft wszedł do jego pokoju i usiadł przy nim na łóżku.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego obojętnie. Do tej pory tylko ojciec używał tych słów i na ogół oznaczały one konieczność wysłuchania kilku bolesnych uwag na swój temat.  
Przed „wypadkiem” Petera, pewnie spiąłby się ze zdenerwowania, albo zezłościł na nadętego brata, któremu się wydawało, że może przejąć role ojca (a przecież nie mógł! był za młody, za głupi i nie miał prawa…) ale teraz, przyjął to zupełnie bez uczuć. Co go w końcu teraz obchodziło zachowanie Mycrofta? Mógł sobie mówić co chciał, jak długo chciał- to niczego nie zmieniało. Peter nie żył. I tyle.  
Mycroft tymczasem ewidentnie nie wiedział, jak zacząć i wydawało się, że nie chce tej rozmowy bardziej, niż jego młodszy brat.  
\- Czy to, co opowiadałeś rodzicom i policji to była prawda?  
Sherlock zwykle by go wyśmiał albo znów się zezłościł, że Mycroft śmie mu imputować, że opowiadał bajki, ale dzisiaj miał to gdzieś.  
\- Taaa…- wymamrotał, ledwo otwierając usta.  
Mycroft wyraźnie się rozluźnił, a potem spiął znowu. Przysunął się do brata i zrobił jakiś gest, jakby chciał go objąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie pierwszy raz?- zapytał zamiast tego i zasłużył sobie tym na szybkie zerknięcie spod zmrużonych powiek.  
\- Wiem.- przyznał, po bardzo długiej chwili.  
Mycroft poruszył się i poprawił spodnie. Od niedawna zaczął chodzić w garniturach i choć miał tylko siedemnaście lat, dzięki nim zaczął przypominać bankiera. Młodszy brat wiedział, że o to właśnie mu chodziło.  
\- Parę razy wszedłem do twojego pokoju w nocy…- zaczął Mycroft, najwyraźniej zmuszając się do każdego słowa z osobna.- I zobaczyłem dziwne rzeczy… rośliny, których nie ma w żadnych książkach. Różowe, świecące króliczki… a raz nawet wielkiego psa, który na moich oczach…- zamilkł, z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Może dlatego, że przyznawał się do dziwnych rzeczy.- Zamienił się w coś… nie umiem nawet tego określić… - znów utknął i jego brat zacisnął ręce w pięści. Nie chciał tego więcej słuchać, bał się coraz bardziej tego, co zaraz może usłyszeć no i było mu bardzo, bardzo wstyd.  
Już dawno zaczął podejrzewać, że niektóre z jego snów jakoś… zostawiały po sobie ślady w rzeczywistości. Ale po szybkim, choć bardzo gruntownym zbadaniu sprawy, przy użyciu biblioteki ojca i kaset z filmami dokumentalnymi na temat snu, uznał, że to, co podejrzewa jest zupełnie, ale to zupełnie niemożliwe, więc stłumił w sobie tę myśli i uznał, że tylko mu się wydaje.  
A teraz okazywało się, że jednak nie.  
\- Myślałem o tym bardzo dużo i nie mogłem zrozumieć. A potem za którymś razem, jak zobaczyłem to, co podejrzewa coś dziwnego- to były maleńkie papużki w bardzo niezwykłych kolorach- obudziłem cię, żebyś też to zobaczył i potwierdził, że … mi się nie przywidziało… i wtedy się obudziłeś. A papużki zniknęły. Nie wiem, czy to pamiętasz, pierwszy raz to mógł być przypadek, ale powtórzyłem to kilka razy i przyznaję, że wybrałem obojętność. Nie chciałem wierzyć w to, co podpowiadała logika, bo to było zbyt dziwaczne. I prawdę mówiąc, wydawało mi się to niegroźne, urocze nawet…  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i drżącą dolną wargą. Walczył ze łzami i szybko przegrywał.  
Ale Mycroft nie mógł się na nim ulitować, tym razem. To było zbyt ważne. Być może najważniejsze w całym dotychczasowym, krótkim życiu jego brata.  
\- Teraz, kiedy Peter… umarł, musimy się tym zająć, bo jego śmierć oznacza, że twoje sny… albo to, co się podczas nich dzieje, jakoś wpływa na rzeczywistość. To jest niemożliwe, ale się dzieje i nie możemy tego dalej lekceważyć.  
Sherlock nie przeoczył tego „my” w słowach brata i z jakiegoś powodu to przeważyło szale –z oczu pociekły mu wielkie łzy i nie przestawały płynąć przez długi czas.  
Mycroft oczywiście je widział, ale nie przestawał mówić, bo tym razem współczucie i miłość oznaczały, że musiał kontynuować.  
\- Nie wiem jeszcze co można zrobić. Nikt nie opisał niczego podobnego, poza fikcją. A to nie może być miarodajne źródło informacji, więc musimy się poruszać po omacku i nic nie jest pewne. Niczego nie wolno nam uznać za oczywiste, wszystko musimy odkryć i sprawdzić sami. Bo teraz, po śmierci tego chłopaka, już jest jasne, że nie możemy tego dalej lekceważyć. Wiesz to, Sherlock. Wiesz to, bo jesteś cholernie inteligentny jak na dziewięciolatka i masz te same geny, co ja- więc nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć dokładnej, prawda?- nieśmiało zażartował, dowodząc, jak bardzo źle się czuje w tej sytuacji.  
Nauczył się ostatnio, że ludzie nie szanują ludzi, którzy próbują się im przypodobać i przestał żartować, a nawet uznał za swój obowiązek gasić żarty wszystkich innych dookoła. Sherlock jednak nie docenił wyjścia z roli posępnego manipulatora, która brat ostatnio często przybierał, sam nie czuł się dobrze, więc nie potrafił przejąć się niewygodą brata.  
Najchętniej przytuliłby się teraz do kogoś (może nawet do brata, gdyby ten zachowywał się bardziej przyjaźnie) i dał się uspokoić zapewnieniom, że to wszystko nieprawda. I że będzie dobrze.  
Mycroft jednak nie nadawał się do tego celu, bo za wszelka cenę próbował go przerazić:  
\- Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś jeszcze zginał.  
Sherlock otarł nos i jęknął:  
\- Zabiłem Petera?  
Mycroft miał poważną minę.  
\- To nie twoja wina. Nie chciałeś żeby umarł, prawda?  
Sherlock otarł oczy rękawem i wymamrotał:  
\- Nie… ale to mi się śniło. Te macki…- łzy znów popłynęły.  
\- Tak, ale nie chciałeś go zabić. A nie możemy kontrolować tego, co nam się śni.  
\- Taaak?  
\- Tak. To, że twoje sny się materializują, to też nie twoja wina. To coś… nadnaturalnego. Nie opisanego przez naukę.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego bardzo uważnie, niemal nie oddychając. Tak bardzo chciał uwierzyć, w te słowa. Ale bał się, że Mycroft mówi to z jakiegoś powodu, którego na razie nie rozumie- często tak było ostatnio, nawet rodzice to zauważyli i kilka razy rozmawiali o tym przy kolacji.  
\- Czemu tak mówisz?- zapytał więc bezradnie, mając nadzieję, że jednak tym razem po prostu mówi prawdę, bez żadnych ukrytych pobudek.  
\- Mówię tak, bo to prawda.- spełnił jego nadzieje.- Nie musisz myśleć o swojej winie, bo to bez znaczenia. Nie jesteś winny i tyle. Skup się lepiej na tym, jak na przyszłość zapewnić bezpieczeństwo ludziom obok siebie.  
Sherlock bardzo chciał się nad tym skupić, ale żal i poczucie winy trzymały go mocno.  
\- Ale to mnie się śniło.- upierał się tylko po to, żeby brat wysilił się i go przekonał. W końcu był prawie dorosły i twierdził, że wie prawie wszystko.  
\- Przestraszyłem się tego opowiadania… było okropne i potem nie mogłem zasnąć. Ale gdybym wcale nie zasnął, to Peter by pewnie dalej żył!- wybuchnął na koniec i zaczął płakać otwarcie i głośno. Już się nie przejmował, ani nie próbował ukrywać.  
\- To przeze mnie… to ja zabiłem Petera!  
To było za dużo do zniesienia- wszystko zasoby kontroli zostały wyczerpane już wcześniej i Sherlock przysunął się szybko do brata i wtulił twarz w jego pierś.  
\- Nie chce, żeby tak było…-wyjęczał, smarkając i tamten odruchowo objął go ramionami.  
\- I o to własnej chodzi, żeby to już nigdy się nie stało. Petera nie możemy wskrzesić, ale możemy zająć się twoim problemem.  
Sherlock płakał dalej.  
Mycroft wiedział, że nic do niego nie dotrze w tej chwili, póki się nie uspokoi i kiedy szlochy na jego koszuli ustały, zaczął tłumaczyć:  
\- Na pewno musisz przestać czytać i oglądać horrory. Nie potrzebujesz pożywki dla swojej wyobraźni.  
Sherlock pokiwał głową i zgodził się poważnie:  
\- Nie będę. Nic nie będę oglądał i czytał. Nie potrzebuję tych głupich filmów.- powiedział z pasją. –To bez sensu.  
Odsunął go na odległość ramienia i odgarnął z czoła grzywkę.  
\- To dobrze. Oprócz tego żadnego spania u kolegów.  
\- Nie mam teraz żadnego.- wtrącił Sherlock z rezygnacją, spuszczając głowę.- Tylko Peter…  
\- Nie ważne. Na pewno będziesz miał jeszcze kolegów albo nawet jakieś koleżanki… nie możesz u nich spać.  
Sherlock tępo patrzył w przestrzeń- nie uważał, żeby warto było rozważać tak mało prawdopodobne scenariusze.- …Ani nie będziesz ich zapraszał do siebie. Nigdy. Pod żadnym pozorem. Rozumiesz?  
Sherlock kiwnął głową. Co tu było do rozumienia?  
\- Od jutra zaczniesz zapisywać swoje sny i sprawdzać, czy został po nich jakieś ślady. Czytałem dużo i wygląda na to, że sny, które pojawiają się w fazie REM są nie do uniknięcia, tak jak sama faza REM ale z jakiegoś powodu nie wszystkie twoje sny się materializują. I musimy zrozumieć dlaczego. Żeby wiedzieć, jak zminimalizować ryzyko ich wystąpienia. Albo nauczysz się śnic o samych niegroźnych rzeczach. Ale wolałbym zrozumieć, co się dzieje, kiedy twoje sny się materializują i móc tego unikać na przyszłość w ogóle.  
Sherlock był zbyt zmęczony płaczem i zdenerwowany, by nadążyć za słowami brata, ale zrozumiał, że tamten ma jakiś plan- mniejsza o to, czy dobry i czy skuteczny. Od razu poczuł ulgę. Na razie maleńką, ale od czegoś trzeba było zacząć.

W idealnym świecie Mycroft mógłby odwrócić wydarzenia z tamtej nocy.  
W tym- mogli tylko liczyć na to, że uda im się zrozumieć co się dzieje.


End file.
